For many years numerous attempts have been made to keep rodents away from homes, storage bins and other areas. As to farmers and gardeners, it is a specific rodent, i.e. burrowing rodents, that can cause most severe damage to their hard-working result. Burrowing rodents have a pretty diverse diet. They enjoy grass, vegetables and grains, regarding their presence and intentions can spell disaster for your garden or cultivation. One of the most annoying things for homeowners however is the burrows they will dig in your yard and under your outbuildings. A conventional rodent repellent device will emit a certain harassment sounds by a manner of regular lasting and intermission for repelling burrowing rodents digging and living under your garden. But, it is only effective for a relatively short period of time since burrowing rodents can accustom oneself to harassment of regular nature. Yet, neither of these convention rodent repellents have had any long-term success.
In addition, since most conventional rodent repellent devices employ batteries as their power source and it is common to have a rodent repellent device to operate continuously for a long period of time, the overall power consumption could cost a fortune. Therefore, it is needed to have a power-saving rodent repellent device.